Hey, Doll
by Mistakeland
Summary: Shane&Claire. Y Claire está dentro de él y le envenena las venas, le quema los labios, le sulfura la piel. Y tiene los oídos llenos de su risa y los ojos llenos de su rostro, y le corre luz líquida por los dedos.


**Back:**

» Hay algunos spoilers y eso, pero bah. ¿Qué importa, verdad? Quiero un chico como Shane y pondré un anuncio en el periódico de ser necesario (?)

* * *

**Hey, Doll**

_«Era peligroso, era difícil,_

_era complicado y eras tú»_

Shane sabe lo que hace... casi siempre.

Sabía lo que hacía cuando se permitió recordar todo lo prohibido, incluso sabía lo que hacía cuando regresó a Morganville. Sabía lo que hace al tener amigos, al querer a personas otra vez, al jugar a sentirse y ser normal.

Claro, había veces en que no.

Por ejemplo, ¿su primera vez? Un desastre. Debió buscar a una chica más experimentada. Idiota ingenuo. Tampoco tenía idea de lo terrible que era hacer la colada o de lo difícil que es tener un mejor amigo vampiro cuando toda tu vida tu padre te ha educado para que los odies. Porque ellos son los culpables de la muerte de Alyssa y de Mamá.

(Todos son unos bastardos, y Shane lo sabe, de la misma manera que un cristiano sabe que existe Dios. Aunque, Shane de verdad ya no cree demasiado en ese cretino. Los abandonó y se los lleva a todos menos a él, pero no piensa rendirse. Shane no es un cobarde).

En realidad Shane no sabe si tenía idea de lo que significaba querer a Claire. Aunque, por supuesto, no importa realmente.

Querer a Claire es besarla cuando no deberías, es quererla a todas horas, seguirla de reojo, abrazarla fuerte y apartarla de los malos. Querer a Claire es odiar un poco que sea tan lista y autosuficiente, querer a Claire es recordarse constantemente que puedes ir a la cárcel sólo por eso, es sentirla tan cerca y líquida y etérea en mitad de la noche, cuando se supone que deberías estar durmiendo.

No es que influya.

Querer a Claire es como sentirse el Rey del Mundo si ella está cerca y la peor cosa de la humanidad si ella está lejos.

A veces se siente un poco culpable, porque rayos, casi la matan sólo porque él es el hijo de un bastardo caza vampiros que no entiende de los cambios. Y joder, de verdad, porque le gustaría llevarla tan, tan lejos, le gustaría poder pasear con ella sin tener miedo de nada más.

(Y entonces, en vez de la culpa, viene la rabia y el odio. No contra Claire, por supuesto, por lo único que ella puede enfadarle es por ser tan adorable y cabezota e independiente pero, bueno, eso no está tan mal. Es contra los imbéciles que quieren matarlos. Eso es completamente lógico, ¿no? Odiar a los que intentan eliminarte).

Así que _a veces_ a Shane le gustaría ser normal y poder besarla muy fuerte y sentirla tan cerca que ya no pueda distinguir su corazón, a pesar de que ella es y siempre será más pequeña. Y es un poco como si fuera una droga porque no quiere dejarla nunca y siempre tiene que respirar hondo y soltarla de a poco para no terminar con el corazón en la boca.

Lo malo es que casi siempre Claire aún sigue cerca y se ahoga con su aroma y ella lo abraza fuerte, entonces nunca puede liberarse y se convence de que después, después lo hará todo. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para quererla. Para quererla y adorarla y muchas cosas más, porque Shane a veces piensa que lo que siente ni siquiera tiene nombre.

(Después se siente una chica, porque esas son cosas de chicas. Vale, quizás no de Eve, que sale con un vampiro y se pinta los labios de negro pero tiene batas de Hello Kitty, pero seguro que a Claire le pasa a veces, ¿verdad? Y entonces lo duda porque Claire siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, y sino la tiene, la busca. Y piensa en las otras miles de chicas del mundo y recuerda la frase de su madre de _nada es imposible_ y sabe que alguna debe ser, sólo que no le importa).

Luego viene lo de asustarse porque los chicos no quieren tanto a ninguna cosa, excepto su madre, tal vez. Pero Mamá murió, mamá fue asesinada y entonces, entonces Shane es diferente.

Otra vez.

Y Claire está dentro de él y le envenena las venas, le quema los labios, le sulfura la piel. Y tiene los oídos llenos de su risa y los ojos llenos de su rostro, incluso mientras se apoya en la puerta así, despacio, para que ella piense que ya se ha ido —aunque sabe que realmente es imposible, que probablemente mira fijamente la puerta con una mano caída hasta el piso y que tiene la mirada lejana, como cuando se pone a pensar en todas esas cosas complicadas que nunca se atreve a decirle—, y se lleva una mano al pecho. No, lo intenta, sólo. Nunca termina porque le pesa todo el cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se siente flotar.

(De verdad, puede jurar que camina tres centímetros sobre el suelo. Y que una luz extraña le gotea por los dedos y se va desprendiendo de su piel a chorros, que Claire está en todas partes y que el aire huele como ella —porque Claire no usa perfumes. No como Eve—, que de repente todo parece más claro y más espacioso y que la quiere cerca, porque quiere más luz líquida escurriendo por su cuerpo).

Ya es como un ritual.

O algo parecido, porque se siente una bruja pensando así y si las brujas existen —que, cuando convives con vampiros, realmente no sabes—, seguro que se parece a Mónica. Todos odian a las brujas, ¿no?

Camina despacio y lento, aunque quiere correr; seguro que el puñetero piso cruje y no es en plan contárselo a todo el mundo, aunque Michael seguro los oye y quizás se lo dice a Eve. No es por ser cotilla, pero para tener esas ojeras naturales necesita no dormir, ¿verdad?

Empuja la puerta, ya nunca llama y Claire lo está esperando, y parece una muñeca un poco oscura con las pestañas tan largas y los ojos tan inteligentemente inocentes. Se ve pálida, pero no de esa palidez mortal sino de esa humana. Y preciosa, también. Demasiado, quizás.

(Shane sabe que no es el único con ojos y a veces le gustaría serlo, porque entonces podría mirar a Claire y aprendérsela de memoria sin la preocupación de que alguien más le gane en su secreta competencia. Porque él no es como Claire, que puede admitir que lleva una cuenta de los mejores besos que se han dado. Sólo que espera que no se lo haya contado a nadie más).

Avanza hasta ella y es como si estuviera bailando, Claire se recuesta y Shane se inclina y se besan a la vez, y los dos cierran los ojos y es como quemarse la boca comiendo caramelos.

Y Shane se jura que va a poder dejarlo cuando quiera, que en realidad, por supuesto que puede ponerle nombre a lo que siente. Y no lo sabe, pero Claire se promete cuidarlo para siempre y le toma la mano por eso, para sentirlo cerca y disfrutar mientras dure. Ella es tan inteligente que sabe que no todo es _para siempre_ cuando pierdes tu vida.

Ahí está, de nuevo.

Claire metiéndosele dentro y el corazón subiéndosele a la boca.


End file.
